Baka no Shitsuji
by sephisoverlord
Summary: Hideyoshi transfers schools, Subaru attends as a normal student. what could go wrong.. or right? :D rated Teen for now, but will prolly turn to M soon.
1. Chapter 1

"**But... Onee-chan..." **_a certain guy was trying to reason with his sister, who looked exactly like him..  
_"**Stop, Hideyoshi.. this is for the best.." **_His sister didnt seem thrilled either, but after that incident, she talked their parents into letting Hideyoshi transfer schools..  
_"**But.. It was Sakamoto Yuuji's idea.." **_He was still trying to justify what he did..  
_"**Just drop it, Hideyoshi, I cant even believe you would go that far.."**

_the argument ended, Hideyoshi resigned to his fate, he was to transfer schools, a school run by the Suzutsuki clan, a powerful family who's always had a good relation with the Kinoshita clan._

Linelineline

"**R-Really?" **_the butler was caught off guard when her mistress said that starting next week, she can attend the academy as a normal student, there was no more point in pretending to be a male butler after what happened last summer, her 'female' identity was exposed to almost half of the school. Her contract was terminated, she's no longer a butler, therefore, she can attend school as a regular student now._

"**Of course, wouldnt that be good for your relationship with Kinjiro?" **_Her mistress was obviously teasing her, but she didnt mind, she was happy with just the thought of attending school as a normal student, giving her more room to be with her Sakamachi Kinjiro.._

* * *

**A Hideyoshi Kinoshita X Subaru Konoe fic, continue worthy? :) R&R please. :3 gender bender-ish. :))))**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Will you really be okay, Oujo-sama?"**_ Subaru asks Kanade as the latter readies herself for school  
_"**Of course, who do you think you're talking to? Also, stop calling me 'Oujo-sama'"**

_the two finish getting ready and start their daily commute to school, rather than riding their usual ride to school, the two decide to walk because of a detour theyre going to make..._

linelineline

_In a house somewhere._

"**Kureha, you can go ahead, you'll just end up getting late if you wait for me" **_the guy was talking, well, shouting really, to her sister who was apparently waiting for her downstairs  
_"**Ah! Trying to keep Subaru-sama for you own, huh, Nii-chan? **_Even though she now knows that the Subaru Konoe she had a crush on was really a girl, she still had admiration for her. She takes her leave, as part of the school's Crafts club, they had to come in early and get the materials ready for the upcoming founder's festival._

_A convenience for both Subaru and Kinjirou._

"**3...2..." **_before he could finish his countdown, he notices blood dripping from his nose, a reaction from a female's touch._

_Gynophobia._

"**I've missed you sooooo much, sakamaCHI KINjirou-kun" **_Kanade was suddenly at his behind, hugging him, causing his nose to bleed. Obviously teasing him  
_"**AAAAAAAAHHH!" **_He tries to retaliate but sees his Subaru at the corner of his eye._

_He had to look cool._

_He tries his best to act casual, with Kanade still hugging him._

"**Ah, G-Goodmorning, S-Subaru" **_He scratches his head in his weak attempt to act cool in front of Subaru.  
_"**Jirou.." **_Subaru is obviously touched by Kinjirou's gesture, she walks closer and starts pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood.  
_"**Geeze, Its boring if you guys just ignore me, I'm going ahead, Take your sweet time."**_ Kanade leaves the two alone and heads for school._

_They kiss, Kinjirou's nose has cotton balls stuffed in as to block the bleeding, an easy way they figured on how to spend time together but not get worried about Kinjirou's condition._

_After they finish off, they straighten their clothes and head for the door... only to notice its locked..._

"**KANADEEEEE!" "OUUJOOO-SAMAAAAAA" **_they scream as it hits them at the same time that Kanade locked them from the outside  
_"**AM I NOT EVEN SAFE IN MY OWN HOME?" **

* * *

**the Mayo Chiki side of the story, teh morning before Subaru and Hideyoshi's first meeting. :) about to write Hideyoshi's morning in a while... R&R pleeeease.  
**


End file.
